1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a tool marking structure which is capable of clearly distinguishing the size of a tool and obtaining an anti-rust function even though the color layer of the marking area of the tool is rubbed.
2. Description of Related Arts
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional method of forming a tool marking structure which comprises: electroplating a tool 10 so as to form a plating layer 11 on the tool 10 and printing colorful patterns 12 on a surface of the tool 10. However, when the colorful patterns 12 are rubbed after a long period of use, the color of the plating layer 11 is revealed. Therefore the colorful patterns 12 can no longer be viewed and distinguished.
Referring further to FIG. 2, another conventional method of forming a tool marking structure which comprises: imprinting a tool 20 so that concave patterns 21 are formed on the tool 20 and printing a color layer on the concave patterns 21; thereafter electroplating the tool 20 so that the surface of the tool 20 outside the concave patterns 21 has a plating layer 22. In the plating process, a plating layer cannot be formed on a bottom surface or on the surface of the color layer, so when the color layer is rubbed, the concave patterns 21 rust badly.
With reference to FIG. 3, another conventional method of forming a tool marking structure which comprises: electroplating a tool 30 so as to form a plating layer 31 on the tool 30, imprinting concave patterns 32 at a predetermined position of the tool 30; thereafter printing a color layer on the concave patterns 32. Although the color layer of the concave patterns 32 is rubbed after a long period of use, the concave patterns 32 are revealed and have the plating layer 31 formed on a bottom surface thereof. The colors of the plating layers 31 of the concave patterns 32 and the tool 30 are the same, so the concave patterns 32 cannot be clearly distinguished.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.